1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wool attaching machine for cloth, especially a wool attaching machine which can produce printing patterns and wool attaching patterns on cloth in a single manufacturing step.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We always use a printing roller or cylinder to print various patterns on cloth in the past, but the conventional printing process can only provide a flat face pattern or figure. If we would like to get a convex pattern on cloth, we must use knitting or embroidering machines to produce a convex pattern. However, the conventional knitting or embroidering process takes too much time to get a convex pattern on cloth, furthermore, the conventional knitting or embroidering machine is very expensive and will raise the manufacturing cost.
On the other hand, the convex pattern made by the conventional knitting machine or embroidering machine may form a hard block on cloth that will reduce the softness of cloth. Furthermore, the edge cloth of the convex pattern may be torn easily.
Accordingly, a wool-attaching machine to make wool attached to an article surface has been developed, but the kind of wool-attaching machine can only produce a whole wool attaching surface, it can't produce a wool pattern or figure on cloth. Accordingly, the conventional wool attaching machine can't replace the knitting machine or embroidering machine to produce a wool pattern or figure.